Master of Minds
by Shadowknight23
Summary: Before the particle accelerator, Carl Marx was a regular guy. Afterwards, he was able to read and control minds to do whatever he wanted. He uses it to sleep with whoever he wants. Little did he know, the particle accelerator also gave him another power.
1. Nora West-Allen

_**So this is a story I randomly thought of. It won't be updated as often, but I'll try to keep up the new chapters. Onto the story. Takes place before the season 5 finale.**_

_My name is Carl Marx. This is a story about how I became one of the most powerful people in my universe. How I became one of the most fiercest man on Earth-1. Before the particle accelerator, I was a regular man. A therapist and a part time psychiatrist if you will, but after five years...I became like a god. After the particle accelerator, I gained the power of suggestion and persuasion. I could control people's minds, but I never knew I had another ability._

Carl walked down the street. He continued on as two flashes of lightning ran by and stopped further down the street. Carl ran and hid behind a trash can. He watched and made out the forms of Flash and XS. "Damn, what I wouldn't give to be with her for a night." He said to himself. Reaching out, he implanted the idea of her getting hornier and hornier until she was begging for release. He also left a signal so that he could find her later.

As Flash and XS ran off, he continued to jitters. He walked up to the lady at the counter. He stared at the woman who had long black hair, creamy white skin, and 36d cup breast that showed through her open top. "Hey, can I get a...Zoom?" Carl asked the cashier. She just nodded and rung it up. "It'll be a few minutes, can I get your name?" She asked him. He was looking at her chest, so Carl looked at her nametag which said Katie. "Name's Carl. Can I just say you're very beautiful?" He told her.

She just glared at him and told him to go sit down. A few minutes later he got his drink. Carl looked around, and noticed how slow this place was...until a signal alerted him. He turned towards the door and saw a young woman.

The young woman walked over to the cashier but to Carl, she might as well have been walking in slow motion.

"Wait, hold on..." Carl started, "That woman...how does she have the signal that I put on that hero? Unless she is the hero, oh this is perfect." He told himself as he continued drinking his coffee. Carl poked around her head and found out her name was Nora West-Allen.

He calmly stood up as Nora walked by. As Nora went to walk by him, he rubbed his hand against her nice firm ass. She moaned out softly and turned towards him but he kept walking. Once he got to the door he turned back at her and winked. Nora smiled at him as she rubbed her thighs together.

Later that night, Carl called for his signal in Nora to come to him. A few seconds later Nora was at his door. Carl smirked as he got up. As he opened the door, Nora pushed through slightly. " Okay, I know this sounds weird, but I need you. Like I seriously need you right now." Nora told him.

Carl looked at what Nora was wearing. She had on a pink see-through blouse and black panties on. Carl's cock got hard as he stared at Nora, her dark nipples poking out of the blouse. "And what do you need me for?" Carl asked with a small smirk on his face.

Nora got down on her knee's and rubbed Carl's cock through his pants. "I need this right here. This hard cock fucking my tight pussy." She said, looking up at him. "Please sir, I need you so bad." She continued as she started licking the hard on he had.

"Go get on the couch and play with yourself." he told her. Nora nodded and climbed on the couch before rubbing her pussy through the panties. "Please sir, I'm so wet." She told him, furiously rubbing her pussy. "Don't you want to stick that hard cock in me?" Nora asked him. Carl pulled out his dick, 8 inches long and 2 inches thick.

He walked over to the couch and kissed Nora roughly, moving her panties to the side and plunging 2 fingers into her cunt. Nora moaned out while Carl kissed down her neck.

Pumping his fingers in Nora, he also ripped her blouse and started sucking on her nipples. "Oh my god, this is so schway. You are amazing, please go faster." She said as Carl started grabbing her tits. He stood up and pulled off his pants, and grabbed Nora by her hair and pulled her to the floor.

Once she sat up, she was hit on the cheek by Carl's dick. "Suck on it." He told her. She nodded at him, and slowly kissed the head of his cock before kissing down to his balls and licking back up to the tip, teasing him. He ran his hands through her hair before grabbing a fist full and shoving his cock down her throat. Nora's eyes widened as Carl's balls were now touching her chin.

Carl started thrusting in and out, as if he was trying to make Nora swallow his cock. Nora licked around his dick, while fondling his balls and rubbing her breasts. He stopped thrusting into her face, but Nora kept on. Bobbing her head back and forth, enjoying the taste of his cock in her mouth.

Nora pulled his cock out of her mouth then stood up and walked over to the bedroom and took off her panties. Carl joined her in the bedroom and saw her bent over on the bed waving her ass at him. He smiled and walked over to her and smacked her ass.

She moaned out as Carl smacked her ass again and again. Once her ass cheeks were red, he lined up his cock with her pussy and pushed until the tip was in. Nora moaned out and tried to push back but Carl held her in place. "So, what's your most perverted fantasy Nora?" He asked her, pushing the tip of his cock in just a bit further then pulling out.

For trying to push back more and not answering, Carl smacked her ass as hard as he could. Nora almost yelled out, a red hand print starting to appear on her right ass cheek. "A threesome with my mom. Or even just the two of us." Nora told him.

Carl grinned and pushed his dick in as far as he could in Nora's pussy. Nora gasped, grabbing the bed sheets.

"I'm pretty sure it could happen." Carl told her as he started fucking her. Nora turned and looked and him and pushed back, making him go deeper in her pussy hitting her cervix.

Nora started twerking, making her ass clap while Carl was ramming her more and more onto the bed. "Yeah, fuck me. Fuck me. I don't want to be able to walk after this." She told him.

Carl pulled out and got on the bed, pulling her on top of him. Nora grabbed his cock and stroked it before sliding it back into her pussy. She slowly started bouncing on his cock. Carl used one hand to grab her ass and the other held her back, keeping her steady.

Nora started bouncing wildly, moaning out loud. Carl reached up for Nora and kissed her while she rode him, smacking her ass every so often. Sitting up slightly, he pushed her tits together and started to motorboat them, every so often stopping and kissing her nipples as Nora rode him.

She continued to ride his cock until she came, nearly falling off of him. Carl rolled them over, unaware of the lightning that started covering the both of them.

He started fucking her missionary style, leaving hickeys down her neck. "How does my cock feel, Nora?" Carl asked her. Nora just grabbed his head and pushed it back into her neck. Carl kept pounding her pussy and went faster feeling his need to cum getting close.

"I feel so full." Nora told him, "Cum in me. Cum in your little slut." She finished, trying to thrust up as he came down. "You want me to fill your tight pussy with my cum?" He asked her as every other person he always pulled out.

She wrapped her legs around him and pushed him down further and nodded. Using one of his hands, Carl got both of Nora's hands above her head and his other laid on her waist. Nora kept begging him, "Cum, please fill me with your cum."

Carl pulled out one more time, then pushed as deep as he could with the tip of his cock pushing slightly into Nora's cervix and came shooting rope after rope into her pussy. Nora with her legs already around him, wrapped her arms around him too bringing him into a kiss. "We should do that more often." She told him.

He rolled off of her,"Yeah, I'd like that." he said, watching her stick a finger in her pussy and pulled out some of the cum that was dripping out of her. "Wow, you came a lot. By the way...I never got your name." She spoke out, licking more of his cum from her pussy.

"It's Carl. Carl Marx." He informed her. They both laid in the bed, naked as can be. As they fell asleep though, neither of them noticed the white lightning around Carl.


	2. Iris West

It was seven in the morning when Carl got up. He felt something around his dick, so he rubbed his eyes and looked down. Their he saw the sight of Nora sucking him off.

He moaned out, shooting his cum down her throat. Nora licked the tip of his cock and swallowed the cum she had in her mouth. Chuckling out,"Well I could get used to that every morning." Carl told her.

Nora just smiled at him and got up. "So, what do you want to do with me now sir?" She asked him. Carl was about to answer, but the world around him slowed down. He got up and looked around trying to figure out what was going on until she looked down at himself to see purple lightning racing across his body.

Just as quickly as it happened, it stopped. Nora watched, shocked at what just happened. "You're a speedster?" She asked excitedly. Carl just stared down at his body. He took a step forward, but accidentally ran into Nora sliding his hardening cock back inside Nora. Nora moaned out and wrapped her legs around him.

"Oh, you're going to be so much fun." she told him as she started to grind on him. "You're insatiable." Carl told her as he ran to the shower.

Hot water covered their bodies, Carl kissing up and down her body as she held onto a rail. "lick my pussy, Carl. Stick that tongue up my cunt." Nora moaned out.

Carl kissed Nora's inner thigh, making her groan out in frustration. "I want you to beg baby girl." He told her, flicking her clit making her jump.

Nora tried to rub her legs together. "Please, please. Fuck me, suck on my clit, spank me. Just make me cum. I need you so bad." Nora told him, her nipples hard, waiting to be sucked on.

He stood up, his cock hard and positioned at her pussy, and grabbed one of her breasts with one hand and sucked on her nipple on the other breast. Nora gasped out in pleasure and reached for Carl's dick and started stroking it.

Nora gently pushed Carl back and smirked at him before running off with Carl giving her a good chase at super speed. There were a few times where Carl almost caught Nora, only for her to smirk and take off.

Eventually, they made it to an apartment where a woman was half naked was bent over a table. Nora ran straight past her, but Carl had trouble stopping. He was able to stop, but only after he ran into the woman who was bent over.

The woman shot up as much as she could with someone behind her with a hard cock inside her.

She tried to turn around, but Nora jumped in front of her and kissed her roughly. The woman tried to fight it, but she soon melted into the kiss as Carl started thrusting. All you could hear from the room was the woman's ass smacking against Carl's hard body.

"Oh, mom. You're so good at this." Nora told the woman. Carl poked around in her head to find out her name, which he found out was Iris.

Iris tried to speak, but Nora shoved her face into her pussy. "Damn, Nora. You really wanted your mom, didn't you?" Carl asked Nora as he grabbed Iris's hips and started ramming his cock in her pussy faster and faster.

Nora couldn't do anything but run her fingers through Iris's hair as she ate her own daughter out.

Pulling her back away from Nora, Carl pushed Iris on her knee's and shoved his dick down her throat. Nora stepped behind Carl and whispered in his ear. "That's right. Fuck my mother's mouth. Grab her hair and ram that nice hard cock down her throat."

Carl couldn't help but to moan out as Iris sucked his cock. Licking all around whatever part she could while fondling his balls. Nora knelt down behind Iris and pushed her head forward to where her nose was touching his stomach.

Iris gagged on Carl's cock as Nora made her deepthroat him. "So mom, who's dick is better? Carl's or Dad's?" Nora questioned Iris, still making her bob her head on Carl's dick.

He grabbed Nora and pulled her into a kiss while Iris continued to suck Carl's dick, slurping and licking all over it. Iris stood up and started to inch away, but Nora grabbed her and laid her on her back on the kitchen counter.

"Come get this nice pussy. Shoot your hot, creamy cum in her tight, wet pussy. Look at her. She's practically begging for it." Nora told Carl who was stroking his cock to the sight of Nora holding her mom down and playing with her breasts while Iris flicked her nipples with her tongue.

Carl slowly walked forward and stood in front of Iris, her pussy wet and inviting. Nora had already sat on Iris's face with her eating out her daughter again. He teased Iris by only sliding in the tip of his cock into Iris then pulling out, making her squirm.

She started shaking her hips, trying to coax Carl into pushing all the way. He grabbed her by the waist and slowly eased his cock in her. Even though Nora was riding Iris's face, he was able to hear her gasp.

Carl started rubbing Iris's clit while he fucked her. Nora climbed off Iris and lifted her head so she could see the man fucking her. Slowly but surely, Carl felt the need to cum coming. Nora smirked at him. "Mom, tell the nice man what you want." Nora whispered in her mom's ear. Iris just shook her head as she moaned out, cumming around Carl's dick.

He started to slow down, pulling almost all the way out leaving only the tip in. "What do you want, Iris? If you want me to stop, then I will...though I might just cum in your daughter." Carl told her.

"GIVE ME THAT COCK. FILL MY SLUTTY CUNT WITH YOUR CUM AND KNOCK ME UP!" Iris yelled out. "With pleasure." Carl replied ramming his cock back into her. Iris sat up and pushed Carl back onto the ground before climbing on top of him. She climbed on his cock, riding him like a bronco. Wildly bouncing up and down, cumming again and again, nearly screaming out his name.

Nora was furiously rubbing her pussy, watching her mother cheat on her father with a man she only met the day before and living out her family. "I'm about to cum, Iris." Carl told her, spanking her ass. Iris leaned forward and kissed Carl as he came inside her.

After six ropes of cum was shot into Iris, she collapsed onto Carl with his cock still in her. Nora smiled and walked over to the two and bent over to lick Carl's cum out of her mother's pussy. Carl just sighed.

"It's great to be me." he told himself.


End file.
